The invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of N-(amino-4,6-dihalopyrimidine)-formamides of the formula 
starting from a 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihalopyrimidene of the general formula 
N-(Amino-4,6-dihalopyrimidene)formamides. Such as N-(2-amino-4,6-dihalopyrimidin-5-yl)formamide are important intermediates for the production of antiviral nucleotide derivatives (EP-0 684 236).
To date, a number of processes for the preparation of N-(2-amino-4,6-dihalopyrimidin-5-yl)formamide have been disclosed. Thus EP-A 0 684 236, for example, describes a process for the preparation of N-(2-amino-4,6-dihalopyrimidin-5-yl) formamide starting from an aminomalonic ester. In this process, the aminomalonic ester is first cyclized to 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine with guanidine in the presence of an alkoxide and then 4,6-dichloro-Nxe2x80x2-(dimethylaminomethylene) pyrimidene-2,5-diamine is formed from this with phosophorus oxychloride in the presence of dimethylformamide. The latter is subsequently converted into the desired product using aqueous propionic acid.
The disadvantages of this process are, on the one hand, the moderate yield of desired product and, on the other hand, the fact that this process proceeds via 3 stages.
To date, a number of processes for the preparation of 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihalopyrimidines such as 2,5-diamino-4,6-dichloropyrimidine have also been disclosed. For example, WO 91/01310 describes a process for the preparation of 2,5-diamino-4,6-dichloro-pyrimidine starting from 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihydroxy-pyrimidine in the presence of phosphorus oxychloride and a quaternary ammonium halide or a weakly basic tertiary amine or its salt. In this process, the phosphorus oxychloride serves as a solvent. This process has the disadvantage that is not reproducible on the industrial scale and the desired final product is only obtained in low yield.
The object of the present invention was to make available a simpler process for the preparation of N-(amino-4,6-dihalopyrimidine) formamides, in which the desired product is obtained in good yield.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that if a 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihalopyrimidine of the general formula 
in which X is a halogen atom is reacted with formic acid, the final products of the general formula I or II are obtained directly, i.e. without intermediates, in excellent yield.
Cl or Br can be employed as the halogen atom, preferably Cl is employed. Accordingly, 2,5-diamino-4,6-dichloro- or 2,5diamino-4,6-dibromopyrimidine is preferably employed as the 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihalopyrimidine.
The formic acid employed below is a least 70-98% strength formic acid.
Expediantly, if the preparation of the product of the formula I is desired, a 70-80% strength formic acid is employed and the reaction is carried out at a temperature of 20xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., preferably of 25xc2x0 C. to 55xc2x0 C.
If the preparation of the product of the formula II is desired, expediently an 80-98% strength formic acid is employed and the reaction is carried out at a temperature of 0xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., preferably of 10 to 25xc2x0 C.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the starting material 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihalopyrimidine of the general formula III is obtained in good yield if 2,5diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine its salt of the formula 
is reacted with a halogenated hydrocarbon as a solvent in the presence of a phosphorus oxyhalide and a quaternary ammonium halide or an amine.
2,5-Diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine is a commercially available compound. A suitable 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine is also its salts such as its hydrohalide salts such as the hydrochloride salts and hydrobromide salts.
The phosphorus oxyhalide employed is expediently phosphorus oxychloride or phosphorus oxybromide.
The amine used can be a primary, secondary or tertiary amine or its salts such as its hydrochloride or hydrobromide salts. The quaternary ammonium halide employed is expediently ammonium chloride ammonium bromide. Customarily, the amine or the quaternary ammonium halide is employed in an excess based on the 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine, preferably 1 to 10 mol of amine are employed based on 1 mol of 2,5-diamino-4,6-dihydroxypyrimidine.
The reaction is expediently carried out at a temperature of 20xc2x0 C. up to the reflux temperature of the appropriate solvent, preferably of 100 to 120xc2x0 C.
The halogenated hydrocarbons used can be halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons. Examples of halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbons are halogenated alkanes. The halogenated alkane employed can be a halogenated propane such as 1,2,3-trichloropropane.
The reaction can be conducted in a halogenated aliphatic hydrocarbon as a solvent and at the prefererred temperature of 100 to 120xc2x0 C.